<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>in this together by orphan_account</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/24619390">in this together</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account'>orphan_account</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Outlast (Video Games)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Comfort, Comfort Fluff, Comfort No Hurt, F/M, Fluff, Gender-neutral Reader, M/M, Multi, Other, kinda lazy, miles deserved better ngl, nervous reader, outlast - Freeform, pretty short</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-06-09</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-06-09</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-04 10:15:53</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Teen And Up Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>309</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/24619390</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>You're pretty nervous, but thank god that Miles has your back.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Miles Upshur/Reader, Miles Upshur/You</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>32</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>in this together</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>been wanting to do an outlast x reader for a while now, so i did ths quick one on a whim ig.</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>As you both stealthily heaved through a particulary lengthy hall of the asylum, you let out a few exasperated breaths with a mild feeling of dread heaped in your gut. You at least hoped that damned large variant had lost you both.</p><p>Now, it's safe to say that you were rather quite nervous as this was your first time exploring such a place. But being with Miles gave you a bit of security, since he was the more experienced one out of the two of you.</p><p>Searching for more security that'll ease your anxiety, you then seemed to brush up a bit closer to him; nearly resting your head on his shoulder and also silently praying that it'll loosen up that wistful feeling in your gut.</p><p>"Uh, are you alright?" Miles had asked you in a mildly concerned, awkward tone, seeming to take note of your nervousness as you had gotten closer to him</p><p>"Just a bit-" You noticed the sudden awkwardness in his tone, so you distanced yourself partly from him. You were particularly worried that you might've made him uncomfortable from the sudden close contact.</p><p>"Hey, hey, it's okay, we're in this together, Y/N." He assured you firmly as his fingers would brush your hand, perhaps offering you to entwine your hand with his. A light pink had flushed on your face as he did so.</p><p>"..Thank you, Miles." You sighed briefly, as a small smile had crept on your lips. You then proceeded to interlock your fingers tightly with his, slightly leaning to rest your weary head on his shoulder, which made that sense of security rebound you and ease that feeling of anxiety. </p><p>Miles then quickly flashed a reassuring smile at you in return and held your hand back just as tight, as the two of you continued marching down the dank, bloodied hall.</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>